Red Poison
by Shinigamiredrose
Summary: Two titles are in the wrong hands. It's time I give them to the right people. Undertaker/OC/Jeff Hardy CURRENTLY UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry sir. She's with someone right now."

"Tell her McMahon is here."

"Um…sir, I can't really-"

"Tell her."

"Miss Kathrine, McMahon is here."

"Send him in now." I told Diane, my secretary.

"But-"

"Send him in. Mr. Verlot, I'm afraid our meeting must continue another day. I'm sorry, Diane!" Diane escorted Mr. Verlot out forcefully just as Mr. McMahon walked in. Still all business like, eh?

"Forgive my secretary, there will be a new one before the week is out. How are you?" I asked him as he sat down in a chair before my desk.

"Perfectly fine, I simply came to see if you would be interested in coming to the WWE."

"Sorry can't. I'm a bit preoccupied as you can see. Company, restaurants, etc." I told him, standing up and walking towards the door.

"I'm calling in my favor." I stopped and gave a sigh. I opened the door and told Diane to call in Cassiel, my sister and vice president of my company. I closed the door, walked back to my desk and sat down behind it.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked him, folding my hands beneath my chin.

"Simply add a bit of excitement to our storylines. I'm just asking you to be you and no one else. No strings attached or any contracts."

"How long?"

"Depends on how you like it. We can have you on for a few weeks or if you like it, we can have you on for longer. It's your choice."

"I'll do it." Just after I said that, my sister came walking through the door. I explained to her what was going on and she agreed to take over the company while I'm gone.

"Actually Kathrine, can you do one thing for me?" Mr. McMahon asked me.

"What?"

"Use those abilities of yours to add even more excitement." I grinned at him and walked out of the office to begin packing.

"You have no choice but to respect me!"

"From that chamber, and from that mansion, I fled aghast. The storm was still abroad in all its wrath as I found myself crossing the old causeway. Suddenly there shot along the path a wild light, and I turned to see whence a gleam so unusual could have issued; for the vast house and its shadows were alone behind me. The radiance was that of the full, setting, and blood-red moon which now shone vividly through that once barely-discernible fissure of which I have before spoken as extending from the roof of the building, in a zig-zag direction, to the base. While I gazed, this fissure rapidly widened --there came a fierce breath of the whirlwind --the entire orb of the satellite burst at once upon my sight --my brain reeled as I saw the mighty walls rushing asunder --there was a long tumultuous shouting sound like the voice of a thousand waters --and the deep and dank tarn at my feet closed sullenly and silently over the fragments of the "HOUSE OF USHER." The Fall of the House of Usher, Edgar Allan Poe." I read from a book, pacing on the stage at the top of the ramp. I closed the book and turned to face the ring, microphone at my side now.

I was decked out in all black, my normal color. I wore jeans, a tank top and a trench coat. I wore a black bandana on my head, kepping the hair out of my face and black sunglasses. To the world, I looked like a man, only Mr. McMahon knew who I was. To the world, I was simply a being of darkness, almost like a ninja.

"And just who are you?!"Randy Orton demanded of me. Heh, he would learn. I rarely take kindly to people who yell at me.

"Merely a concerned bystander, who is here to make sure the title is in its proper place." I deepened my voice some to make sure everyone believed I was a man.

"And it is. It belongs to me and it will stay that way for years to come." He boasted. I laughed and he glared at me.

"I'm afraid that is not where the title belongs. I can think of plenty of people who deserve it more than you. Triple H, Batista, Matt Hardy-" At the sound of the older Hardy's name, the crowd began to boo loudly.

"Ah, not Matt then. Perhaps even Festus or Hornswoggle." The mentioned little Irishman ran up beside me and nodded vigorously at me.

"See? He likes the idea." Randy Orton became very angry and began to rant on Hornswoggle and how he deserves the title.

"Keep ranting, go ahead. You won't be keeping that title for very long after this week. Just wait." I picked up Hornswoggle, set him on my shoulders and I walked backstage. This is just the beginning, wait till Smackdown. Edge is next on my list. I won't bother Christian, he deserves the title. I didn't realize that I had spoke the last statement out loud. Hornswoggle was agreeing with me in his own way and I really liked the little guy.

Now to wait until Friday…

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Curious? Let me know, leave a review!**

**Shinigamiredrose**


	2. Chapter 2

"And now was acknowledged the presence of the Red Death. He had come like a thief in the night. And one by one dropped the revellers in the blood-bedewed halls of their revel, and died each in the despairing posture of his fall. And the life of the ebony clock went out with that of the last of the gay. And the flames of the tripods expired. And Darkness and Decay and the Red Death held illimitable dominion over all." I remarked, sitting on top of the platform just below the Titantron. I was dressed for the part of the Red Death; I was wearing the same clothes from Monday, only in blood red. Edge turned and looked around franticly for me. I gave a laugh into the mic and jumped down from my perch. I closed the book I held and held it at my side.

"Hello there, World Heavyweight Champion. Having a nice night?"

"How dare you! You dare interrupt me, Edge, while I'm in the middle of my speech? You-"

"Yes, I dare, if that wasn't obvious already. Go ahead, keep talking. Keep going on about how you are the champion and will remain that way. It's only a matter of time until someone takes that championship from you. When they do, I will laugh and will not stop for a long time." I turned around and began to walk backstage.

"The Red Death shall prevail Edge."

"What are you doing on my show?!"

"I'm here to ask you about those weirdos that are threatening us! Who are they?!"

"What makes you think I know?!"

"Alright boys, enough with the chit chat. Time to get down to business." All three of the "weirdos" appeared on the stage. Blue, red and black. ECW, Smackdown and RAW.

"Now that I have attention…" I let the illusions merge with me and appeared back in my black clothes. Ah, now time for the fun part.

"You see, since you are on MY show, that means that I can put your titles up for grabs. So,-"

"Wait! Your show? What happened to my wife?!" Edge asked, his face looking as if he truly was worried. Nah.

"She was put out of comission for a while, courtesy of me. And her little bodyguard, Big Show, was put in the hospital too. Also done by me." I told them as I began to take a few steps towards the ring.

"Remember when I said it was only a matter of time until you lost your titles? Well, tonight's the night! You see, there are many people who would love your titles." As that was said, most of the superstars from Smackdown and RAW walked onto the stage behind me. Jeff Hardy stood on my left, while Batista was on my right.

"The first two people who can bring me the titles, gets them." I announced. The superstars charged towards the ring with Jeff and Batista in the lead. Randy threw his title towards the announcer's table. It hit the table and dropped to the floor. Jeff dove uder the ring and came out the other side, grabbing the title. He slid back under the ring and came out to head towards me. I could hear footsteps from behind me and stuck out my foot to the right. Matt Hardy tripped and started to roll down to the ring. Jeff jumped over him and finally, handed the WWE title to me.

"Thank you, Mr. Hardy." I told him and he smiled at me. He's got a beautiful smile, he should smile more often. Just a few seconds later, Batista ran up and gave me the World Heavyweight title. Many of the superstars that ran down were on the ground in pain. Randy and Edge were laying in the middle of the ring with Kane standing over them.

"WWE Universe, allow me to introduce the new WWE and World Heavyweight Champions, Jeff Hardy and Batista!" I exclaimed to the audience. They went wild and I'm sure they raised the roof. I handed the titles to their new respective owners and raised their hands in victory. This was only the beginning. I may briefly run RAW, but RAW isn't the only thing I will effect. Teddy Long and Tiffany have agreed to allow me to make or change decisions. That actually could have been Vince's influence.

I felt a pair of eyes on me, that differed from all the rest that were gazing at us. It was a weight on my shoulders and made me think of darkness. I looked towards the ring and Kane was looking at me, but his gaze was full of curiousity. It could only be one person then.

The Undertaker.

**A/N: Second chapter, please let me know how I'm doing in a review!**

**Shinigamiredrose**


	3. ADOPTION

I'm afraid that although I do love this story, I have no further inspiration for it.  
I'm putting it up for Adoption. If anyone wants it, message me and thus the story will belong to you. 


End file.
